roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Monarc Tribe
The Monarc Tribe is a tribal group where they live in a forest located near the guild, they will be able to meet the guild in a future episode Equipment The Monarc Tribe carry a vast variety of equipment = Spear The Spear is the most used melee weapon for the Monarc Tribe, they are sometimes used as ranged weapons too Bow and Arrow The Bow and Arrow is a common weapon for them, mostly used by the Monarc's well skilled marksmen Shield The shield is made of metal from miners, they are what the tanks use for combat Warhorn Only used by the high ranks, these are used to call for help or to begin a charge Buffalo A buffalo is the tribe's most used mount, they trained the buffalo how to fight to assist the rider Classes The Monarc Tribe have different types of classes for each member Farmer Farmers are people who farm and harvest the crops for the Monarc Tribe Miner Miners are people who will mine goods for the weapons for the Monarc Tribe Butcher The butcher is the person who will cook the meat for the tribe, they must be assisted by 2 classes Hunter The hunter is the person who hunts for the butcher's meat, they must also study stealth in case they make contact with a rival tribe, they use Spears for hunting Fishermen The fishermen are the people who will fish for the butcher, they will deliver it to the butcher once they have a full net Blacksmith Blacksmiths are people who forge the weapons and equipment for all the soldiers of the Monarc Tribe Warrior The most skilled warrior for the Monarc Tribe, they use Spears and a Buffalo in combat, they are the most fierce warriors in their tribe and can go against 2 bears as they are meant to be strong Archer The archers are not as strong as the warriors but they are good at taking out enemies from a long range, they use spears but the most skilled Archers get to use a bow Tank The Tank is the most durable warrior in the Monarc Tribe, they are trained against the most fiercest animals in their forest even if they are new, they use spears and Shields Leader The Leader is the one who leads an army, they must be good at leading and must be strategic, they carry warhorns, spears and ride a buffalo History The Monarc Tribe once lived in China as foreigners, the founder of the tribe ran away from his home and decided to start a tribe, he believed in a God called Omon, he was successful, but when the ghouls came to China, they decided to retreat, they found out there was no way, they found a cruise ship, they stole it, the founder started to read how to power the cruise ship, a few hours later he started moving, a year later, they found the forest close to the guild, however, the encountered another tribe, called the Nok Tribe, a tribe full of mean warriors, until today they are still in war